


With you

by gusulanbaby (bigleosis)



Category: SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Idols, Bartender Yukhei, Christmasy-themed, Established Relationship, Holiday, Jongin takes Yukhei on a surprise trip, KaiCas, M/M, Model Jongin, Surprise Gift, TenMin mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigleosis/pseuds/gusulanbaby
Summary: “Are you happy?” Jongin whispered into his ear and Yukhei turned his head, facing him.“Uhm … yeah. I … I am very happy, Jongin. This is so awesome! But why?”Jongin shrugged his shoulders lightly, leaning in and pressing a kiss to Yukhei’s lips, turning him so he could wrap both his arms around the younger man’s middle, bringing their bodies closer together. Yukhei placed his hands on the lapels of Jongin’s coat, holding on to them, faces only mere centimetres apart.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	With you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moonyki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonyki/gifts).



> This was a surprise gift for my lovely Moonyki.  
> Thank you, darling, for being such a kind and wonderful person! You are a gift to the fandom and to see your posts, read your stories and talk to you make my days better. Please stay the way you are.

**With you**

for Mooniky

Yukhei was staring at the Eiffel Tower with huge eyes and his mouth slightly open.

He hadn't known what to expect when Jongin had told him to cancel all his appointments and plans for the next ten days, to pack a suitcase, grab his passport and follow him. And that had been … yesterday? Two days ago? Yukhei had no idea with the time shift. He had been half asleep when Jongin had picked him up from his dorm in the middle of the night and he simply had followed his boyfriend. Mark and Taeyong had watched them leave, waving their goodbye’s with cheeky grins. Yukhei was sure they knew something. Those traitors.

Jongin drove them to the airport in the fancy BMW he owned. He parked the car in a reserved spot and opened the door for Yukhei, like the gentleman he was, and helped him out of the car. Jongin grabbed their bags and led Yukhei through the airport to the check-in counter, knowing exactly where he was going. Which was no surprise for Yukhe. Jongin was an established model, constantly travelling from one continent to another, showing his face on fashion weeks and runways and being an ambassador for several well-known brands, like Gucci and Bobbi Brown.

Sometimes Yukhei still wondered how it was possible that Jongin had noted him the evening they met. Why it had been him who he had approached that night.

**~•~**

Yukhei had covered for Ten at a waiter job at a very fancy venue. It was something artsy with loads of pretty people walking around the halls, chatting and drinking. Yukhei had been wearing a white button-down, his best black slacks and a matching vest. At the beginning of the night, Yukhei had been walking through the mass of people, offering champagne to the guests before he made his way behind the bar and started to mix the drinks there. He had just handed over a glass of white wine to a lady when a handsome man approached the bar and caught his eye. Taemin had been busy at the other end of the bar so he walked up to tall, dark and handsome and smiled at him.

"Good evening, sir. What can I get you?"

The dark-haired man gave him a dashing smile. "A gin Gimlet, please. And some sparkling water."

Yukhei nodded and started to go to work, mixing the gin with simple syrup and lime juice in a shaker before he poured it through the strainer into a cocktail that held two big ice cubes. Yukhei placed a black serviette in front of the man and put his drink on it. The water followed as the man took the first sip from his drink. He let his eyes roam over the people in the room and Yukhei had some time to watch him. He was devilishly handsome with his prominent jaw, the straight nose and pouty lips. And his eyes seemed to shine in the dim light of the room.

Yukhei wouldn't say no to him if the man would ask him to spend the night with him. He was sure it would feel great to be held by those strong hands, even when Yukhei could imagine that they could be tender too.

"Do you like what you see," the handsome stranger asked and pulled Yukhei back to reality.

"Uhm," he answered eloquently, a blush rising on his cheeks.

Before tall, dark & handsome could answer someone placed his hand on his shoulder, seeking his attention.

"Sorry to bother you Jongin, but there's someone who would like to make your acquaintance," another man said and his customer, Jongin, sighed heavily.

"Will this ever end, Jongdae," he asked, turning around and picked up the bottle of water. "Lead the way then."

Jongin made two steps before he turned back and flashed Yukhei a smile. "Thank you for the drink, handsome. Maybe we will see each other around."

And with a wink he was gone, swallowed by the mass of people and Yukhei starred after him until Taemin boxed him in the arm, reminding him not too gently that he had some work to do.

After the venue was over and most of their stuff was packed up, Taemin and Yukhei sat at the bar, enjoying their own post-work drinks, which meant a beer for Taemin and lemonade for Yukhei, while they split the tip between them.

It had been a good night and the money would go straight into Yukhei's savings for a trip somewhere on this planet after he was finished with his degree.

"Thanks for helping us out tonight," Taemin said and clinked his bottle with Yukhei's glass. "I appreciate it a lot that you covered for Ten."

"No problem, hyung. He really seemed stressed out about Louis being sick."

Taemin sighed. "Yeah, poor kitten. It's good that Ten was able to look after him. Also, the vet said it wasn't anything too serious, just a simple tummy bug or something."

"Still, it sucks when your pets are sick. I get that. And Ten really loves Louis."

"That he does. Sometimes I wonder whom he loves more. The cat or me," Taemin sulked and Yukhei chuckled.

"Aaawwww hyung. Are you jealous of a kitten?"

Taemin poked his side and Yukhei laughed at the pouty expression on Taemin's face. They both looked up when someone cleared their throat behind them. Yukhei nearly choked on his spit when he recognised the handsome man from earlier, Jongin.

"Excuse me, but I was wondering if you would like to join me for dinner sometime soon," he said to Yukhei, a small smile playing around his lips.

Yukhei was gaping at him like a fish on dry land, being taken by surprise at the straightforwardness of the stranger. It was Taemin who answered for him instead.

"Yukhei will gladly join you for dinner. How does Tuesday, 7.30 pm sound for you?"

Jongin smiled at them. "That would work perfectly for me."

"You can pick him up at the dorms of Seoul university."

"I will be there," Jongin smiled happily. "I wish both of you a good night. And thank you for the amazing drinks."

Taemin bowed slightly while Yukhei was still processing the words. Did he have a date? Was that a date? Did … did Taemin just agree to that?

"HYUNG!" Yukhei exclaimed loudly after Jongin was gone, face red as a tomato.

"You can thank me later, Yukhei. Now let's go home. I am missing my kittens too."

**~•~**

That had been nearly one year ago. And Yukhei still couldn't believe his luck.

After the first date, Jongin had asked for a second date, which had been a huge relief for Yukhei because he thought he must have been the most boring person Jongin ever dated.

But he had been wrong.

Boy, he had been SO wrong.

Yukhei had fallen fast and hard for the handsome model. Jongin was nothing like the cliché-y image Yukhei had in his mind. He was smart and funny, sweet and shy, and one of the most humble persons he had met in his young life. He was also a great kisser and an amazing lover, which Yukhei appreciated, obviously.

And now Jongin had _‘kidnapped’_ Yukhei and had taken him on a trip, to Paris of all cities. Which had been on top of Yukhei’s bucket list for years now.

It was already night in Paris when they had touched down and after they had grabbed their bags and went through customs Jongin had hailed them a cab that drove them to their hotel, which was in the middle of Paris, close to all the touristic attractions as the Eiffel Tower, the Louvre or the Elyseé palace. Jongin had checked them in without a problem. They had dropped the bags in their room and Jongin had taken Lucas out for a walk.

It was easy to follow his boyfriend’s lead. He knew the city from several events he had attended here and Paris at night was a sight to behold. It was cold and when Jongin had intertwined their hands, a light blush had crept on Yukhei’s cheeks. They couldn’t be that open about their relationship at home, at least not in the open, also they probably wouldn’t be judged for it. But Yukhei was still a student and Jongin had a reputation to worry about. It could cost him some very important jobs if clients weren’t okay with him being in a same-sex relationship. Which was bullshit in Yukhei’s opinion, but that was how the world worked, sadly.

They had stopped at a small street venue to get something to eat and Jongin had led their way to the Eiffel Tower, which Yukhei had always wanted to see and was right now starring at in utter amazement. Jongin was standing next to him, arm wrapped around Yukhei’s middle and smiling softly at the excited expression on his boyfriends face.

“Are you happy?” Jongin whispered into his ear and Yukhei turned his head, facing him.

“Uhm … yeah. I … I am very happy, Jongin. This is so awesome! But why?”

Jongin shrugged his shoulders lightly, leaning in and pressing a kiss to Yukhei’s lips, turning him so he could wrap both his arms around the younger man’s middle, bringing their bodies closer together. Yukhei placed his hands on the lapels of Jongin’s coat, holding on to them, faces only mere centimetres apart.

“I wanted to surprise you. You’ve been working so hard lately, with your midterms and your job next to it. And I’ve been away a lot this year, which didn’t make it exactly easy for the both of us,” Jongin answered. “It’s my way to say sorry for being a shitty boyfriend. And my chance to get you to myself for nearly a week.”

Yukhei let his hands slide up to Jongin’s shoulders before he placed them on the side of his neck, their eyes meeting. Jongin’s eyes shimmered in the blinking lights of the tower and Yukhei shook his head slightly.

“You have a job, I have to finish my studies and nonetheless we made it through the last year. It wasn’t easy, that’s true, but we made it work. You didn’t have to do this. Not that I am complaining.” They both chuckled. “I love it that you spoil me so much, Jongin. And I love you for being you, for being the bestest boyfriend I could have ever wished for.” Yukhei leaned in, their lips brushing. “I love you. Thank you for taking me to Paris.” Yukhei pressed a chaste kiss against Jongin’s lips. “Thank you for showing me the world.”

Yukhei sealed their lips together in another, more passionate kiss. Jongin smiled into it and let him lead for a moment before he pulled back, fingers brushing some strands out of Yukhei’s eyes.

“I love you too, Xuxi.” He pecked the youngers lips again, which made him smile.

“So … now that we are in Paris, what have you planned for us?” Yukhei asked with interest.

He took a step back, took Jongin’s hand in his again and they started to walk back to their hotel.

“Well, I thought we could visit one of the many Christmas markets around here. They must be beautiful from what I’ve read online. We can go shopping too if you want, or make a trip to Disneyland.” That suggestion made Yukhei gasp and Jongin laugh. “So a day trip to Disneyland it is,” he smiled. “Otherwise I haven’t made any plans. As I said, I want to spend as much time with you as possible. We can also stay at the hotel and cuddle, order room service and test how sturdy the bed is.” Jongin winked with the last words and Yukhei shoved him slightly, both of them laughing. “What do you think?”

Yukhei smiled from one ear to the other. “It sounds perfect. Who would have thought that covering for Ten would get me this.”

“You mixed a perfect gin gimlet. Of course, I had to get to know the sexy and very handsome bartender afterwards.”

Yukhei squeezed Jongin’s hand. “I am glad you came back and asked me out.”

Jongin looked at Yukhei, a sweet smile playing around his lips, the light of the streetlamps reflected in his eyes when they meet Yukhei’s.

He leaned in and kissed Yukhei softly. “I am glad too.”

**-The End-**


End file.
